


And Thus, The Cool Kid Fell In Love With The Dork

by orphan_account



Series: Popularstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jade is a Furry, M/M, and has self esteem issues, but shes a lovable broad, dave just has a kind of shit relationship with his fam, dave strider dick rider, hes not actually an asshole, kanaya is a classy ass bitch, karkat is v yelly, rose is a meddling broad, terezi is precious and needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is excited to be moving with his father, sister, and cousins from boring old Washington to Texas. When he gets to his new school, Prospit High, he is shocked to find out that everything is different from what he expected, and not in the good way. Or maybe it is, but he has yet to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not What He Expected

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy  
> long story short i accidentally orphaned all of my works but i found their files so now i am reposting them yayayay

Your name is John Egbert, and you are royally screwed. Being the airhead you are, you had a bit of a silly idea that when you started at Prospit High, you would instantly make friends, and everyone would swoon over how awesome and nice you were. Well, you were definitely wrong.

\--Two hours ago--

Your cousin, Jake Harley grabbes the keys to his car, and you all load up. "I'm so excited to start school!" You say excitedly. Jade, Jake's sister, giggles. "Well, don't make too many friends!" She says. You roll your eyes. "Psshhh, who'd want to be friends with a nerd like me?" A little voice, a very conceited voice in the back of your head whispers to you softly, 'Everyone'.

Jane giggles. "Everyone! Your so nice, how could anyone NOT want to be your friend?" She asks. You blush a little and sigh in relief when Jake pulls up to the school. You all get out of the car, and make your way into the school. You walk down the hallways to get to the office, and everyone is whispering about you. You'd like to say they were whispering about how awesome you all seemed, but you heard what they were really saying.

'Oh my gosh, look at those dorks, are they all related?' 'Ewww look at their glasses' 'Are those buck teeth? Talk about losers' 'I wouldn't be surprised if they all showed up in matching outfits tomorrow. What a bunch of dorks' You feel your heartbeat speed up. Those were definitely not things you said about someone you liked. Well, hopefully it would get better as they day went on. It didn't. By 2nd period there was already a rumor that Jake was gay because he smiled at some dude. Wow, Texas really sucked ass.

As you exit the classroom, you keep your eyes on the floor, feelings lonely and dejected. Why wouldn't anyone be nice to you? Suddenly, you bump into something. You look up. Whoops, you mean someone. Your classmates stop in their tracks and gasp. The figure had shaggy blonded hair and a pair of dark black shades on. "U-um, I'm really sorry I bumped into you! I should've been paying attention."

"Wow dork, watch where you'rw going." He growls. "I-I said I was sorry! It was just an accident!" "Whatever, loser. Just stay the hell outta my way next time, okay?" He states, clearly annoyed. You nod, and scurry off to your next class. You try to forget the incident, but it keeps replaying in your minds. That hypnotizing southern drawl... Wait, back up! Hypnotizing? How could you even think that?!?! The guy was a complete dick head! You shake your head clear of the thoughts, right as you feel someone tap on your shoulder.

You look up to see a girl, with shoulder length red hair, and a pair of bright red glasses, holding a cane, and an angry look on her face. "Um, yeah?" You ask. "Soooooo, I heard you pissed Dave off." She says in this voice, this voice that sounds so fake, it almost makes your ears- and heart, mind you- hurt. "Ummm, who's Dave?" You ask quickly. "Duh, the cool looking guy with shades and blonde hair?" She says with a growl in her voice. "Oh, that douche rocket? So what if he got his panties in a twist because I bumped into him?" You snap back sassily.

A loud gasp ripples throughout the classroom, and the redhead's brow twitched angrily. "Excuse me?" She asks angrily. "What, do I need to repeat myself? Wow, are you blind AND deaf?" You ask, tapping her cane. You were getting fed up with this school verrrryyyy quickly. "I! I-I... I left my... Pencils in my locker." She mumbles sadly, rushing out of he classroom. Guilt settles in your stomach, and you feel guilty about what you said. But you aren't going to apologize. She started it.

You turn your attention back to the teacher, and write down notes on your syllabus. You yawn and fiddle with your pencils, before doodling in your journal. You draw goofy pictures of you and your siblings, or sketches of the family pets, Becquerel and Casey. You notice a blonde girl with metallic blue highlights staring at you. You're a little weirded out, but you brush it off. You look up as the door creaks and Terezi walks into the classroom.

You notice that there is smudged black underneath her sunglasses, but you are to guilt ridden and nervous to point any of it out to her. You sigh, but brighten up when the bell rings.

Suddenly, you notice another girl headed towards you. 'Oh great. Looks like the chicks already can't get enough of me.' you think to yourself sarcastically. "John Egbert, correct?" She asks. She has a short, elegant blonde bob, with a purple headband, and is wearing black lipstick as well as dark eyeliner. You nod. "That is I." You say. She holds out her hand for you to shake it. So you do. "Rose Lalonde." She introduces herself. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Rose states with a smile. "So I heard what you said to Terezi..." She trails off a bit.

You groan. "Yeah, what of it?" She chuckles. "I agree indefinitely. I'm very impressed that you stood up to her, even though you're new, and probably just jeopardized you and your siblings reputation." She says calmly. Shit. You groan again. She giggles a bit. "Then I guess that means I can help you. Would you and your siblings like to sit with me and my friends? She asks. You nod eagerly. "Great! See you at lunch."

You are a little startled that suddenly, someone actually wanted to be nice to you. You shrugged it off and headed to your last class before lunch. Ugh, that Dave douche was in your class. You sighed exasperatedly before sitting down as far away from him as possible. Suddenly you feel something hitting your back. He was fucking throwing crumbled up paper at you. You growled. You'd just have to suck it up until lunch.


	2. Ah, The Art Of Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johhny boy makes some friends

You grin, jogging over to meet you siblings at your locker, where you had planned to meet prior. "Guys! Guess what?" You ask. "What's got you so riled up?" Jake asks, his accent thick. "Rose, this really awesome chick, invited us to sit with her and her friends!" Jane giggles gleefully and Jake smiles, real for the first time since they got to school. Jade simply raised and eyebrow. "Why would she do that? I mean, everyone else is being mean to us."

"I um, stood up to this really bitchy chick who was harassing me." Jade highfives you, and Jane tuts. "Language John!" You just roll your eyes. You see Rose, and someone else approaching you. "Hello John. You must be Jake, Jade and Jane." She greets your siblings. They smile and wave back nervously. "This is my best friend, Karkat Vantas." She greets. Karkat smiles lightly. "H-hi." Jade giggles. "He's such an uke." Rose laughs, meaning she actually knew what that meant. Karkat turns a bright red. "E-excuse me?" He sputters.

"You heard me. But whatever, lets go sit with these chumps." Jade jokes.

They all chuckle, and you follow them to their table. Rose smiles, and claps her hand to get the tables attention. Suddenly, a bunch of eyes are on you and your siblings. Whoa. Apparently when Rose said table she had meant all four of those tables. "Everyone, this is the Egbert family. They just moved here from Washington. From right to left, we have John, Jane, Jake and Jade." She introduces you. You wave shyly.

She introduces everyone to you, and you then sit at one of the tables. A girl with long blonde braids and a pink fringe sit down next to you on your right side, and a small japanese looking girl sits on your left. "Shello! I'm Meenah Peixes, even though Rose introduced everyone to you, I thought it'd be nice to do it myself, cuttlefish!" She says, Australian accent very pronounced. You then turn to the other one, Damara was it, and smile at her. "I am Damara. It's nice to meet you!" She says, shaking your hand abruptly.

You're a little surprised, but you shake back. "It's nice to meet you both, Damara, Meenah." You say, completely and totally honest. The three of you chat for a bit as you eat your lunch, before Damara brings up Terezi. "I heard Terezi was being a clingy bitch and trying to impress Dave by scaring you or whatever. Apparently you bit back and made her cry." You roll your eyes. "I just bumped into the ass hat and he got all pissed." You say.

"Terezi confronted me so I told her Strider shouldn't get his panties in a twist over something so stupid, then she asked me, 'What did you just say?' And then I said, 'You heard me, what, are you blind AND deaf?' And she left the classroom seeming upset." You say, feelings mixed between pride and guilt. "Awesome!" Damara laughs, high fiving you. "She got what she deserves." Under her breath, she adds, "I hope Horuss gets whats coming for him too." You smile wider.

Meenah sighs, sounding a bit dejected. "Poor gill. She's a bit of a beach at times, but it's not really her fault. She has a big crush on him, and even though Dave knows it, he still leads her on. Plus, being blind is a very sore spot for her. She got in a car crash with her parents when she was 12, and hit her head pretty hard. It damaged the part of her brain that controlled her sight, and left her blind. Not only that, but her parents died in the crash."

You gulp. "Oh, wow, now I feel awful." "Don't be, cuttlefish. She egged you on, plus you didn't even know." "But still, I made fun of her for having a disability. I HAVE to apologize." "I'll go with you!" You hear Karkat pipe up. "Um, sure, why not?" You ask. It'll be a better way to get to know him and be his friend. You finish up your lunch, and dump your trash away. You stand up, as does Karkat, and you leave your table. You begin making your way to the table where Dave and his asshole cronies sit, but Karkat stops you.

"U-um, after the bell rings when lunch is half over Terezi goes to the library." He murmurs. "How do you know that?" You ask. "I was really good friends with her." You waggle your eyebrows. "Just friends?" You ask. "Sh-SHUT UP! (A/N: B-baka! It's not like I like her, or anything. -insert tsundere Karkat face here-)" He exclaims, walking a little bit ahead of you. You make it to the library and enter, and begin searching for Terezi. You spot her typing on her computer, it looked as if she was talking to someone. The message log read:

TG: look im sorry rezi but  
TG: i dont like you that way  
GC: But 1ve l1k3d you much long3r th4n you've l1k3d th4t 4ssh4t!  
GC: H3 do3sn't car3 4bout you!  
GC: H3 s4id m34n th1ngs 4bout you, 4nd s41d m34n th1ngs 4bout m3 to my f4c3!  
GC: 1 lov3 you so much!  
TG: you deserve someone better than me.  
TG: im an asshole and i know it  
TG: and besides, im sure he didnt mean what he said  
TG: goodbye rezi  
TG: youll always be my best friend  
GC: No dont go!  
GC: 1 lov3 you w1th 4ll of my h34rt!  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCallibrator [GC]--

You notice tears streaming down her face and gasp. You gasp louder when Karkat runs over and hugs her. She tugs her dragon hood over her head and sobs, clutching at Karkat's shirt. "He'll never love me Karkles. He never will and never has. He's a liar."

He shooshes her gently and hugs her tightly. "It's okay Terezi. I'm here for you, and I always will be." He says. "Terezi...I'm really sorry about what I said. That was awful of me."

She sniffles softly. "It's o-okay J-John. Can you forgive me for harassing you earlier?" She asks. You nod, before remembering she can't see you. "Of course Terezi." You say, before hugging her as well. You are curious about who rejected her before he remembers what Meenah had said. It had been Dave.

You decide that Terezi is now your friend and that Dave is an even bigger asshole than he was before, before saying goodbye to Karkat and Terezi and heading to your next class.


	3. crushcrushcrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward boners man  
> Awkward boners

You almost jump out of your seat when the bell rings; but thankfully you save yourself from the embarrassment. You grab your stuff and exit the classroom, and begin walking to your locker.

You turn the dial and input your locker combo, and stick the things you don't need in your locker. You grab your worksheets and maths textbook and put those in your backpack. You zip your bag up and shut your locker.

You yelp rather loudly when you see a pretty blonde girl with blue highlights in her hair leaning up against the locker next to yours. "Johnnnn Egberttt, was it?" She drawls out, voice sounding snarky and rude.

"Yeah, what of it?" You snap back. You are seriously fed up with EVERYTHING, and you just want to get home. She laughs. "Nothing. Just thought I'd say hi." You eye her suspiciously, not sure if you can trust her. "Relax, kid. I'm not going to kill you or anything. The name's Vriska, Vriska Serket."

"Well, I'd say nice to meet you but that's a lie, and I prefer to stay truthful. So, kindly fuck off." You state. She looks startled, flustered even, for a second before regaining her composure.

"Fiesty! I heard you made that blind bitch Pyrope cry. Just thought I'd congratulate you." She says with another laugh. You roll your eyes. "Yeah, well I apologized. Terezi's cool." You state calmly.

"Pshhh, no. She's a whiny bitch." Vriska says. You growl. She was not going to insult your friend like that. "Puh-lease Serket, if anyone is a bitch, it's you! So just leave me alone." You say.

You then turn heel, and walk away. You meet your siblings outside of the building. "What took you so long, John?" Jake asks. You sigh. "Ummmm, just talking to a friend!" Jake smiles, and you follow your siblings to his car.

Wow, maybe Texas wouldn't be so bad after all. You are stating this sarcastically, of course. You listen to your siblings talking about friends they had made, nice teachers, etc etc. suddenly you hear something that catches your attention.

"I met this bloke, Dirk Strider I believe? He was a bit of an ass, and he kept teasing me, but it felt half hearted, like he didn't even want too. Oops, getting off topic! Apparently he has a brother in your grade, John!"

Oh god. You really hoped Jake didn't befriend Dirk, apparently Dave's bro was an even bigger ass than him. You think back on Dave rejecting Terezi.

Well, he HAD let her down easy, and told her he still wanted to be friends... But still, he had led her on... Maybe he just didn't want to hurt her? Suddenly you think of how tightly those skinny jeans fit Dave...

Wait what! You were comfortable with your sexuality, (A/N: He is a homosexual! /shocked gasps erupt from the crowd/) but Dave was a jackass! You refused to be attracted to someone with an attitude like that.

Your mind keeps whirring, and you think of Dave's surprisingly pale skin, the freckles that lightly dusted his cheeks, his soft white blond hair... You remember bumping into him, totally not sniffing him, just noticing he smelled like cinnamon...

Suddenly your pants become tighter than before and you stick your backpack on your lap. Shitfuck. You sigh in relief when you get to your house, and you practically fly out of the car and into your room.

You have two options:

==> Jerk it to some d bag you barely know  
==> Take a cold shower

You go with option B, and turn the shower on ice cold before de-robing yourself, and hopping in. You shriek at the temperature, but get used to it slowly. You think back on how Dave totally gave you a boner, but you shake your head. You were just a deprived and hormonal boy, you thought nothing of it. And that's what you kept telling yourself until you hit the pillow and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! eue


	4. Red And Teal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutie pies :3

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you are hopelessly in love with your BEST FRIEND, TEREZI PYROPE. Just an IMPORTANTE piece of info for you to know. Suddenly you feel your phone buzz, and you pick it out of your pocket and check your messages.

From: John FUCKASS Egbert  
so 'karkles'  
you like like terezi, right?

To: John FUCKASS Egbert  
FUCK YOU NO

From: John FUCKASS Egbert  
eheheh, you totally do!

To: John FUCKASS Egbert  
......  
OKAY FINE  
SO WHAT IF I DO

From: John FUCKASS Egbert  
oh wow, i didn't expect you to admit it! so what do you like about her anyways?

To: John FUCKASS Egbert  
She's  
Perfect  
I love her laugh  
When she gets pouty she pulls her hood over her face and crosses her arms  
It's adorable  
She's fiery, but she does have feelings, and gets sad easily, so I have to protect her. She's beautiful, everything about her is.  
So I don't get why she acts fake  
I love her so much

From: John FUCKASS Egbert  
eheheh  
wait in the library for awhile, k?

To: John FUCKASS Egbert  
WHY?

You wait regardless. About 15 minutes later, you hear sniffling from behind you. It's Terezi. "Fuck!" You shout. "U-um, I was just with John, h-he read everything to m-me." John, that complete FUCKASS!

"I'm so sorry Terezi, please don't be upset!" "These are tears of joy, Karkles. I love you too!" She says, pulling him into a huge hug. You breathe in her scent and hug her back. She pulls away and you kiss her chastely on the lips. "You're perfect." You whisper. And she smiles. And this time, it's REAL.

\--End of INTERMISSION 1--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have thoroughly enjoyed this short intermission uvu I know I enjoyed writing it!


	5. BIFFL [best internet friend fo lyfe (fo izzle)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besties aye

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you really hate your life sometimes. You sigh and log onto pesterchum to chum it up with your BIFFL [Best Internet Friend For Life].

\--ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at ??:00--  
EB: TG!!!!!!!!!!!  
EB: tg  
EB: tg  
TG: sup  
EB: UGHHH save me  
EB: this school is a nightmare  
TG: isn't it the same with all schools dude  
EB: no it's not!!!!!  
EB: i really hate it here  
TG: wow poor little EB  
TG: dont worry ill save you  
TG: ill ride in on my trusty steed and sweep you offa your feet  
TG: not like donkey from shrek though  
TG: imagine that like  
TG: Prince Charming got turned into a horse  
TG: that'd be my steed  
EB: ooh mister tg ooh  
TG: hell yeah EB  
TG: then id drag you off to our pseudo wedding in Peru  
EB: why Peru tg?  
TG: why not  
EB: it'd be too hot  
TG: true  
EB: what abouttttt  
EB: England?  
TG: details details  
TG: well figure it out as we go  
EB: so how's your life?  
TG: same old same old  
TG: bros never home  
TG: i mean we have enough money and shit  
TG: we're fucking rich!  
TG: i just wish he was home  
EB: /Internet hugs  
EB: /whispers sensually in your ear  
EB: no homo  
\--ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at ??:00--  
TG: fuck you man

You chuckle to yourself before shutting of your laptop and flopping down onto your bed, and dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was mostly pesterlog. Sorry I couldn't get the colors and everything, though unu


	6. What's Cooler Than Being Cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cold

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are suppressing the urge to jump out onto the balcony and scream, like Shion from that one anime you had watched with Dirk, No. 6, was it? You were just so... so... so fucking god damn frustrated. Frustrated with Bro, frustrated with Dirk, and worst of all, frustrated with yourself.

"Jeez I'm so fucking useless. A big disappointment. No wonder Bro's never home, he probably can't even stand to be 'round me."

You mutter this to yourself, feeling your heart harden, and face soften in sorrow.

"Doesn't love me. Never did. He loved Dirk, though, his perfect little prodigy."

Your thoughts become hazy as your eyes start to close. God you were tired.

"Mmmmmm. Imma go sleep now."

You slur, eyes shutting, slowly drifting out of consciousness and into la la land.

-Morning-

\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]--  
GC: D4V3!  
GC: 4R3 YOU 4W4K3, D1PSH1T?  
TG: rezi?  
TG: i thought you hated me  
GC: OH, TRUST M3  
GC: 1 THOUGHT SO TOO  
GC: TH3N 1 GOT OV3R 1T  
TG: sooooooo  
TG: we cool now  
GC: DAV3, 1 H4V3 4 S3R1OUS QU3ST1ON FOR YOU.  
GC: WH4T'S COOL3R TH4N B31NG COOL?  
TG: ummmmmm  
TG: ice cold?  
GC: 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT 4LR1GH  
GC: DO3S TH4T ANSW3R YOUR QU3ST1ON DAV3?  
TG: hell  
TG: fucking  
TG: yes  
GC: GOOD!  
GC: B3C4US3 TOMORROW YOU AR3 COM1NG W1TH M3, K4RK4T 4ND SOM3 OF H1S FR13NDS TO S33 A MOV13 TOMORROW.  
TG: i assume i have no choice?  
GC: YOU H4V3 4SSUM3D CORR3CTLY.  
GC: S33 YOU TOMORROW 4T 11:00  
TG: see yah then  
GC: BY3 >:]  
\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]--

You sigh a little. You had a feeling that there would be no way for you to get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short ;A;  
> Don't worry, though, the next update will be much longer! uvu


	7. Cinematic Catastrophe (movie madness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am finally getting to work on the sister fic for this! It's main pairings will be: JaneRoxy, DirkJake, Cronkri, Les8ifins, Mitula and a few others! Also, from now on, the pov pattern will be: John, Dave, Rose, Kanaya, Jade, Nepeta, Karkat, Terezi eue

John POV

You yawn, waking to the sound of his alarm. "Ugh. Shuttttt upppppppp." You whine in annoyance.

You shove your covers off in an awkward, clumsy manner. You then reach over to where your nightstand is, and grab your glasses. You put them on and hop out of bed. You then grab the outfit you had put out the night before, and begin to change.

Then, your nostrils are assaulted by the delicious smell of bacon. After you finish putting on your outfit (Dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue v-neck, a sky blue sweater with some sort of obscure symbol that apparently meant 'breath', and your blue converse), you make your way down(A/N:town xD /dies laughing/) stairs.

"Hey Jane! What's for breakfast?" You ask sweetly. She giggles. "Bacon, pancakes and hashbrowns."

You grin. Anything that Jane cooks (you hate baked goods in general, meaning you don't like it when she bakes.) is absolutely devine. "Yay!" You say, sitting down at the able rather quickly. She sets the plate down in front of you, and the moment the plate hits the table you begin devouring your meal.

"Hmmm. You seem to be in a bit of a hurry, ol' chap." Jake says. You laugh. "I'm going with Rose, Karkat, Terezi, and Meenah to see a movie. Also one of Terezi's other friends, I think."

Jade grins. "I would have gone as well, but me and Nepeta are going to a furry convention." You grin at this. You are glad Jade has been making friends, especially ones as nice as Nepeta. She was a bit hyper, but she was very lovable.

"No problem. Hope you guys have fun!" You say. "Same to you!" She responds. You quickly text Rose your address (she's picking you up), and stand up with your plate. You set your dishes in the sink, say goodbye to your siblings, then rush out of the house. You slip on your shoes, then sit down on the curb to wait for Rose.

Suddenly you hear a honk, and look up to see A fuchsia pink sports car sitting in your driveway. Rose is in the front seat, and Meenah in the passenger's seat. You get up and jog over to the car.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping." Meenah says jokingly. You burst out laughing, and clutch at your stomach. "Wait, you've actually seen that movie?" Meenah asks. "Uh... Yeah?" You say quizzically. Rose smirks, and Meenah chuckles. "Aight, that's krill (cool eheheheh). Now get in the car, fruit cup."

You grumble, but get in the car regardless. Meenah blasts Super Bass (by Nikki minaj), and when Rose complains, Meenah points out that she's letting Rose drive her car because she isn't old enough to get a car (which explains the car's color, and the license plate which read '2cool4u') and Rose sighs, and drops the argument.

After 15 minutes you finally make it to the movie theater. Rose parks the car, and you get out. Suddenly, Meenah gasps. "What is that son of beach doing here?" She asks, pointing to the front of the movie theater.

You see Karkat, Terezi, and... oh FUCK, it's THAT douche rocket. Dave Strider. "Jesus dick, why is he here?" You ask Rose. Rose smirks bit, and responds simply. "I told Terezi she could invite a friend. Though I thought she would invite someone like Kanaya."

Meenah sighs. "Oh whale. As long as he isn't an ass to you again John, I can contain my hatred." You giggle, and smile at her. "At least it wasn't my sister." Rose says pointedly. Meenah grumbles something about dumbass drunk broads crampin' her swag, and shoves her hands in her pockets.

You raise an eyebrow at Rose, but she just shakes her head. Before you know it, your at the front of the theater. You greet Karkat and Tereiz warmly. "Hey Terezi, Karkat." You say with your signature Egbertian grin. "Heheheh. Hey Johnnnnn!" "Hi fuckass."

Dave looks at you, obviously expecting you to greet him. You don't. Instead, you look over at Rose. "So, what movie are we going to see?" You ask. "Star Trek: Into Darkness." She responds. "Great! It sounds like a really good movie." You say with a grin.

Dave mumbles something to Terezi, and she cackles. You decide to ignore the exchange. "Rose, Meenah, let me buy your tickets. You invited me, and gave me a ride. It's the least I could do." "Awe shell yeah!" Meenah replies.

"Well, I feel as if it'd be rude. But it'd also be rude to decline your offer. So yes." Rose answers. You go up to the ticket window and buy the tickets. You then enter the theater (Dave, Terezi, and Karkat had already bought theirs) and find the screen playing your movie.

You go to sit next to Rose, but Terezi sits down abruptly, and Karkat follows. Meenah sits next to Karkat, so you sit next to her and OH SHIT STRIDER IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. God damn it.

You sigh, but clan up when you notice him raise an eyebrow. You flinch when he begins to speak. "Um... John, right?" You nod, frozen in shock. "I wanted to... Apologize. I think we got off on the wrong foot." "I accept your apology." You say with a smile.

He looks at you, as if waiting for something. You give him a quizzical look. "Aren't you going to apologize as well?" He asks. Oh. Oh hell no. Oh HELLLLL FUCKING NO. "Are you fucking serious?!?!?" You growl. "Um, yeah?" He responds as if you are an idiot.

You get up and dump your soda on him. "Fuck you, Strider." You say before storming out of the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter uvu


	8. GFDID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God fucking damn it Dave

You gasp as the sticky liquid flows into crevices of your body that you didn't even knew you had. You go to stop the dork, but John has already stormed out of the theater. Meenah and Karkat chuckle, and even Rose giggles a little. Terezi just looks agitated. "Fucking really Dave? What the hell did you do?" She hisses. "I apologized to the loser, then asked for the same thing in return." You respond with a shrug. Karkat groans. "You are the biggest douchebag I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." "What did I ever do wrong?" Rose rolls her eyes.

"Brother dearest, you are an absolute moron." Meenah quirks an eyebrow. "Wait, that sonuvabeach is your brother?" She asks Rose. "Half brother." She answers. "Guys, let's go get John. Me and Meenah are his ride, and I don't want him to make any rash descisions, like trying to walk home." Meenah nods. "I'm good friends with the chick that works the ticket booth, I can get our cash back." Meenah yanks you up by the arm, and nudges you forwards. "Move along, asshole."

You grumble, but oblige. Meenah grabs your ticket stubs, and swaggers over to the ticket booth. Rose pinches your arm when she sees John. "You are going to apologize. You have made a fool out of yourself already, don't do it again." You nod and trudge over to where the dork is sitting. "Yo, Egbert." He looks up from his phone, and you can see the tear streaks on his face. "Shit!" You mutter, as your heart begins to flutter. Why does this dweeb make your heart skip a beat?

You can't hold it back any more. You open your arms wide, and pull him into a hug. He sniffles, and stiffens up, but slowly melts into your embrace. "Listen, I'm hella sorry. I know that I'm and insufferable prick, and I'm sorry. I have the social skills of a llama." He giggles a little, and begins to hug you back. "EW, your still sticky." He says, wrinkling his nose. "I'm sorry for pouring soda on you." You shrug. "I deserve it. So we cool bro?" He nods, untangling himself from your grasp.

You smile a bit, and shit stop that right now Dave! Gotta maintain that pokerface. Ahhhh holy fuck you wanna hug him again. "Hey, how about you come over tomorrow and we can watch a movie?" John suggests. You nod profusely. "And you can sit with me and my friends at lunch!" He agrees to this, and you grin. "See ya tomorrow then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was p fun to write uwu  
> Hope you guys like it ou


	9. Not an update!

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that it might take me a little while to update, as it's the last quarter for school, and I have a lot of finals. So please, bear with me uwu I will update ASAP.


	10. ring around the rosey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pocket full of posies

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you awake to the sound of your sister stumbling around in your shared bathroom. You look at your alarm clock, and see that it is 6:15. You have about two hours until school starts. "Good morning Roxy. I assume you will be taking a shower first?" You ask kindly. Roxy gives you a small smile, rather than her usual drunken grin. She is probably more sober than usual. "Nah, Rosey-Posey, I'm k. I'm going to have some breakfast first, and then I'll shower after ya!" She says sweetly, her words more enunciated, and not slurred together.

You smile softly at her, and give her a hug. Roxy looks surprised, but accepts the hug graciously. "Love ya, Rosey-Posey." She mumbles into your shoulder softly. "I love you too, Foxy-Roxy." You quip back. She looks delighted at your use of the nickname that you had given to her when you were 7. She giggles a little, and you two seperate from each other's grasps gently. "Hey, if you want I could make you some eggs and bacon? I'll be making the same thing for myself, so I might as well." She offers. You nod your head. "That would be wonderful. I really appreciate it, Roxy." You respond.

She nods and sort of prances out of the bathroom. You turn the shower on, and then rid yourself of your pajamas. When you deem the water warm enough, you step in. You sigh in relief as the hot water hits your cold skin. You wash you hair and body, then put conditioner in your hair and wash your face. You grin, happy that Roxy is sober for once. A lot of the time, the moment she wakes up she cracks open a bottle of Vodka, or some Tequila. It must have to do something with Jane, John's older sister. You wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but you really truly look up to Roxy. 

Your mother has never quite been there for you or Roxy, but your big sis was always there to congratulate you when you did well in school, or won a dance competition (you did ballet). She was there for you when you had your first heartbreak, and she was there for you when you realized you only loved girls. So, needless to say, you cared deeply for your sister. You turn the shower off, and towel yourself dry. You put on your clothes for the day, do your hair and makeup, and then go downstairs to meet your sister, who has yet to drink any form of alcohol.

She hands you a plate with buttered toast, eggs, and bacon. "This looks delicious. Thank you, Roxy." You say gratefully. She smiles and nods. You take a bite of eggs, and sigh happily. "Mmm." You mumble, pleased. Her smile grows. You chat idly as you eat, and by the time you finish, it's about time to leave for school. You grab your backpack, and head for the door to catch the bus. "Wait, Rosey! I can give you a ride!" And you smile and nod, remembering how wonderful it is when Roxy is sober.

Your sister puts her dishes in the sink, puts on her stilettos and you follow her out the door. She unlocks her bubblegum pink Camaro, and you hop into the front seat. The two of you talk about your classes and teachers, and you're at the school before you know it. "Thanks for the ride, Roxy." You say. "Of course, Rosey-Posey." She says. You bid her farewell, and make off to your first period class.


	11. shes miss sugar pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liquor liquor lips

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and oh wow. Your partner in Fashion 101 is just... wow. Absolutely wow. Her name is Rose Lalonde, and she is stunningly beautiful. And it is just your luck you have been assigned as 'designer' and 'muse'. In this class, half of the students are models, the other half are designers. Kanaya chose to be a designer, and Rose had chosen to be a model. Rose looked over at Kanaya's sketchbook, in which she had drawn a dress she thought would suit her new 'muse'.

"Wow, Kanaya, that dress is gorgeous!" Not as gorgeous as her. "Thank you, Rose." You say quietly, a small smile on your face. "This is the basic idea of what I'd like to have you wear for the fashion show." In two weeks from now, the class would be holding a fashion show. The winning pair both got 80 dollar giftcard to the nice steakhouse by the beach, Skaia. She smiles at you, and your heart skips a beat. "Kanaya, do you think we could get together some time, so we could get my measurements?" She asks.

You nod your head vigorously, and she giggles. "You could come over to my house, tomorrow after school. We could also look at some fabric swatches and see what colors and patterns compliment you." You say, and she nods in agreement. "Would it be alright if I were to stay for dinner? I'd like to get to know my 'designer'." She says, a coy look on her face. "Sounds lovely to me. And I look forward to getting to know my 'muse'" You say cheekily. The bell rings, and you part ways with Rose.

Score! You're pretty sure she's into you. You hope.


End file.
